<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hugger by Prawnperson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699728">Hugger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson'>Prawnperson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Jealousy, Jimmy Jr is not nice, No Dialogue, Pre Relationship, Tina and Zeke are the main characters here, Zeke is full of love, everyone else is sort of just mentioned, first Bob’s Burgers fic oh boy!, frienship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:36:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke is a hugger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tina Belcher/Zeke (Bob's Burgers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hugger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zeke is a hugger. Tina found this out approximately a month into their tentatively carved out friendship, the one they accidentally stumbled into the week Jimmy Jr was off sick with a stomach bug that turned into a fortnight off with a sprained ankle where they were both left more than a little lonely. Tina honestly hadn’t expected Zeke to be so clingy, and she also hadn’t at all expected him to be such good company. He was a rambler, and he was rough, but he definitely wasn’t as annoying as whenever he was stealing away Jimmy Jr’s precious attention.</p><p>What Tina is most surprised by is that her and Zeke don’t break apart after Jimmy Jr returns to Wagstaff. Rather, they grow closer, bit by bit and day by day, until it gets to a point a few months later where Zeke is enthusiastically dragging the eldest Pesto child over to her table every lunchtime. She finds her attentions locked equally on both Zeke and Jimmy, and after a while, namely towards Zeke. Jimmy is still her number one, tall and attractive and with a perfect butt, but there’s something nice about talking to Zeke and actually being listened to. She knows she doesn’t have to fight for him to pay attention to her.</p><p>When the summer rolls around, Zeke stops by Bob’s Burgers and orders fries. Bob happily obliges him, still fond of him after the home ec classes, especially when Zeke offers eager compliments about the food. He offers to share them with Tina, and before either of them know what’s happening, they’re talking about almost everything under the sun whilst her younger siblings grouse that she’s just doing it to get out of work. They still aren’t done talking when he’s being ushered out by Bob so they can clean up for closing time. Linda waves him out and, in the spur of the moment, Tina asks him to come around tomorrow so they can go to the Wharf together. Her face burns at the various mock kissing sounds her mother makes.</p><p>Tina dresses in shorts and flip flops to go to the Wharf with Zeke and she doesn’t know why. When she comes down, Bob gives her a stern lecture about coming home on time, whereas Linda tells her to just have fun. Louise fakes throwing up. She thinks Gene is still in the bathroom.</p><p>So when Zeke shows up and she steps outside onto the street, bidding the restaurant goodbye, she’s pleasantly surprised by how much she missed the type of bone-crushing hug Zeke gives her. Her feet lift slightly off the ground, the pressure on the verge of being uncomfortable, but Zeke moderates himself to her limits accordingly, only shaking her back and forth like a rag doll for a few moments before letting her down.</p><p>As they begin their walk towards Wonder Wharf, Tina casts one last lingering glance to Jimmy Pesto’s across the street. She can see Jimmy Jr clenching a table bussing tray with white knuckles, glaring daggers at her and Zeke. She recognises that look. Jealousy. It makes her stomach flip with excitement at the prospect of her friendship with Zeke sparking something like that in him. </p><p>But once again, oddly, she quickly forgets about it as her and Zeke trail up and down the Wharf. As a matter of fact, she doesn’t think about Jimmy Jr until she’s back at home, a few minutes after the tingly feeling of Zeke’s warm, all encompassing goodbye hug has worn off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This ship is so adorable but there isn’t a lot of them being friends beforehand so I wanted to write something quick!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>